


We Are

by Acey



Category: Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/M, Jem and Sophie catch up, Sibling Love, being married is suffering, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:03:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2533472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acey/pseuds/Acey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gideon gets hurt and battle and Sophie has a short talk with an old friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are

**Author's Note:**

> I was playing with this idea in my head. I was going to make it Sophie and Jem chatting centric but I really missed writing Gideon and Sophie. 
> 
> Both Jem and Sophie technically have two names and I thought hard about if that would come naturally to them and honestly after having spent so much time together before and not so much after I really think they would both slip up a bit. So please don't think it's an inconsistency, those name changes are there on purpose.
> 
> Also any time Jem is "speaking", my italics didn't transfer so his dialogue has '_' around it.

Sophie had been pacing back and forth right outside her and Gideon's bedroom for a couple of hours now. She held her stomach in an absent minded gesture. Every part of her was tense and worn. She hadn't bothered changing out of her gear as she kept walking back and forth. Anxiety seemed to pulse in ever part of her. 

It had been a typical demon raid that had turned south very quickly. It had been a hoard of demons and they had gotten it down to the last and largest one when Gideon had (stupidly) blocked an attack meant for Sophie and the demon had gotten its teeth in his shoulder. 

Gideon had seemed to be able to manage for the first little while when they were trying to corner it but had ended up collapsing, his body shaking and his skin starting to turn grey. 

The demon looked like a snake. It had a long body with no limbs, it's eyes a burning red but instead of scales it had an almost feathery texture to it's long, lean body. It moved quickly and with precision. Sophie had thought she'd almost had it several times but it moved just a little too quickly and was already out of the range of her sword by the time she had swung. 

It struck again, knocking her down and jostling her. 

After a moment of shock Sophie had forced herself to get up. The demon was now looking at her with amused eyes, it's head cocked to one side. Carefully she and the demon had stood off, Sophie ensuring she always kept the demon in front of her and Gideon behind her.

The demon had made several attempts to swipe towards Gideon's body. Sophie had made sure she blocked each one. 

In a moment of chance the sound of other Shadowhunters coming in distracted it long enough that Sophie had swiped her sword hard and a spray of demon blood rained out before the body dropped and dissolved into nothing. 

Sophie, now breathing hard and dropped her sword and ran to Gideon's side. Her husband now looked pale and weak but had fluttered his eyes open to look at Sophie. Sophie with her hair falling loose from the braid she had put it in, who had cuts and rips and she was sure drops of demon blood splattered all on her and smiled gently at her. 

"You're so…." His hand had fallen away from her face, hitting the ground with a loud thud. 

Her heart had contracted. 

"Gideon." Sophie had whispered, gently pushing strands of sweat drenched hair out of his face. "Gideon!" Panic was setting into her body and her tone.

Suddenly she had felt the urge to slap him or shove him or tell him how absolutely idiotic he had just been but now wasn't the time. He needed to get to the Silent Brothers and he needed to get to them quickly. 

Sophie had gotten him home with the help of the backup that had come a little too late for the battle but just in time to help her get her husband home safely. 

'Sophia.' A gentle voice came not from around her but inside her head. She snapped back to the present and saw Jem. No Brother Zachariah standing before her, hood covering his face but his hands. They would always be Jem's hands. 

"Je- Brother Zachariah." Sophie whispered. "How is he?" Her heart contracted. She wasn't sure she was ready to hear the news. 

'He will live.' The Silent Brother replied. 

Sophie released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. 

"Thank you. For coming." 

Brother Zachariah tilted his head carefully. 

'You killed the demon yourself?' 

Sophie shook her head. "Just the last one. I just needed to get Gideon home. I was so scared I had taken too long." 

'You did very well, Sophie-a.' His voice paused between the end of her mundane name before he remembered to correct himself. 

Sophie felt her chest tighten. There was more in that statement than what he had simply said. They had all gone on a journey together. Even though everyone seemed to know more about Jem, Will and Tessa it was something they had all gone through. Her, Gideon, Gabriel, Cecily, Charlotte, Henry, Bridget, Cyril …. Thomas. They had gone on this journey too. Jem was telling her how far she had come, how strong she was. Her heart ached. Years ago her heart would have raced, her cheeks would have went pink and she would have said something clumsily. Now she felt calm, her heart warming and a smile forming on her mouth. 

'I hear you are with child' Brother Zachariah said. Even though she knew he couldn't, there was a smile in his voice. 

Sophie froze. "Yes. I just found out a few weeks ago myself. How did you?" Now her cheeks did get hot and she wasn't exactly sure why. The man who stood in front of her, she wasn't entirely sure how to speak with him. She knew he was still Jem but he wasn't anymore. He never would be again. It had been a few years now since they had fought Mortmain, since he had made the decision to join the Brothers and spend the rest of his existence in the Silent City but somehow it sometimes seemed like none of that had been real. 

'You have a husband who is very concerned about you and the baby.' 

Sophie felt her lips purse. Of course that was the first thing Gideon would say after regaining consciousness. 

There was a hum in Sophie's head and she realized it was Jem's laughter. She would have killed to have been able to make him laugh that way when they had been younger. Things you wanted always came at the most unexpected times she realized. 

'Congratulations.'

"Thank you. Jem… I mean.." Sophie let out a sigh. "Brother Zachariah. How have you been?" It felt like a ridiculous question. Jem was only here because of Will and Tessa. She wondered how that affected him. She wondered how that affected them. Will and Tessa never spoke much about their relationship with Jem, only that Will called Jem every time he got a paper cut. Sophie realized very early on that, like before, the three of them would always have the unspoken connection that existed only between the three of them. 

'Well.' Was all Brother Zachariah said.

Sophie smiled. Still Jem. 

"What did my brother do now!" Came a new voice from the entry way. Sophie felt her eyes fall to the floor and a laugh rumble in her chest. 

Gabriel Lightwood, eyes burning and face contorted into one of frustration came into the hallway with a look of absolute worry that he seemed to be very much trying to hide with one of annoyance. It was only barely working. 

'Your brother is fine.' Brother Zachariah said soothingly, letting Sophie hear that one. 

Gabriel glanced between the two before walking with much more composure to the bedroom door and cracking it open to see what Sophie could only assume was Gideon sleeping. After a long moment Gabriel slid the door shut again and turned back, meeting Sophie's gaze. His eyes were softer now.

She assumed Jem was telling Gabriel something else because his eyes darted to the Silent Brother before looking at the floor. 

"Did Cecily not come?" Sophie asked. 

Gabriel shook his head. Sophie could tell it was probably because he was in such a rush to get here. Sophie was quite certain Cecily knew Gabriel better than anyone else. She would know if Gabriel needed space, or if he needed to do something alone. It seemed this was one of those things because heaven knew nothing would stop Cecily from doing as she pleased. 

"I'll make some tea if you want to stay, Gabriel. Until Gideon wakes up." Sophie said. 

'I'll be going then.' Brother Zachariah murmured in her head. Sophie nodded. 

"Thank you again for coming." 

Brother Zachariah nodded and Sophie walked him to the door. As soundlessly as he had come he left and it would be a long time before Sophie would see him again. 

\---

Gabriel stayed until Gideon came to, he then lectured his brother about not being stupid in battles, tarnishing the Lightwood name and then, very quietly, he was relieved that his brother was alright. 

Sophie stood by the door the entire time, watching as Gideon looked at his younger brother who seemed to have decided he was in fact the older brother in this instance and there was a proud smile that sat on Gideon's mouth. 

Sophie felt herself giggle slightly and had to leave the room. 

When Gabriel left Sophie went to lay beside her husband, being careful to avoid the places he wasn't completely healed. 

"Brother Zachariah says congratulations" she said, looking at Gideon with a sternness that made him grin. 

"I didn't remember what happened after I fell." Gideon said softly, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ear as he spoke. "I couldn't remember if you were okay." 

"Gideon…" Sophie started.

"You saved us." He said, pride coloring his voice. 

Sophie smiled, kissing Gideon's forehead gently. "I did. And you had better not be so careless next time. I need this child to have a father." 

Gideon pulled Sophie closer, his hands undoing her hair and letting it fall down her shoulders. He ran his fingers through it and Sophie settled into him. They stayed carefully wrapped in one another until they both fell asleep.


End file.
